


I See A Spaceship In The Sky

by StayAliveFrens



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masks, Roleplay, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayAliveFrens/pseuds/StayAliveFrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh wonders why they never use their masks for sex. Mainly inspired by Josh's green alien mask. It's not as weird as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See A Spaceship In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is or where it came from or why I wrote it, but enjoy.
> 
> Title from March To The Sea by twenty one pilots.

"Tyler?" Josh called suddenly. They were lying on the sofa, enjoying some second rate alien movie on a random channel they switched on.

"Mhm," answered Tyler, too lazy to actually open his mouth.

"Why do we never use our masks when we fuck?" Josh asked. Tyler choked on his spit. Why was Josh bringing up their kinky sex and why was he doing it right when the tentacled aliens probed poor Jessica?

Tyler thought about it. The idea was completely absurd, but it made his mouth dry, which he took as a good sign.

"Because we use those masks on stage. We can't mix our stage life with our sex life," Tyler tried to explain, not sounding very convincing.

"Why not?" Josh turned around to face the other boy. "Aren't you in for a little adventure? A little kink you like so much, slutty boy? I know it turns you on."

Josh's eyes were growing darker with every sentence, his voice raspy, sending pulses straight to Tyler's dick. Tyler didn't even have to reply, Josh took him by the hands and dragged him off the couch. Tyler yelped in surprise.

"Right now?" he asked.

"Well your dick certainly wants it right now," Josh teased, gesturing towards Tyler's bulge. Tyler silently cursed his easily stimulated dick. Seriously, sometimes it was enough for Josh to look at him and he would get hard.

They ran into the bedroom, hand in hand, like overly-excited kids and left poor Jessica for herself.

Josh grabbed the bag they kept their masks in and left for the bathroom.

"Don't touch yourself," he yelled out, though Tyler wouldn't even think about it. He knew better than to do anything he wasn't instructed to.

Tyler lay down on their bed, listening to quiet screams coming from the television in the living room and thinking of all the screams that were yet to come tonight.

Finally, Josh returned from the bathroom. He was still fully clothed, holding a ski mask in his hand. Tyler expected him to put it on, but instead he leaned down towards Tyler and put it on him. Josh was smiled down at him and just as Tyler was about to smile back, Josh turned the ski mask around and Tyler was suddenly surrounded by darkness. He gasped in surprise.

"Is that okay?" he heard Josh ask. Tyler nodded and let out a muffled 'yes'. They've never done it blindfolded and Tyler was getting excited.

He could hear Josh leave again, probably to get the things he needed. The anticipation was already almost too much for Tyler.

"We finally got one," Tyler heard Josh's muffled voice. His heart skipped a beat. He didn't hear Josh come in and it took him by surprise.

"We need to examine him carefully. Our entire race could depend on it," Josh continued.

'What the fuck?' Tyler thought at first, but he got it soon enough. Role play. They've done that a few times before, but Josh always let him know beforehand.

Tyler felt Josh's hands under his shirt, roaming up and down his stomach and chest and he twitched under his touch in surprise. Josh's fingertips were only barely touching his skin and goosbumps were starting to form on his arms. His breathing hitched. Light touches, combined with lack of vision were slowly pushing Tyler into sensory overload.

Josh's hand left Tyler's skin abruptly, making him whimper.

"Undress, human," Josh ordered.

Tyler struggled to ragain control over his muscles and stripped as fast as he could, careful not to get the ski mask off. Before he even settled back down on the bed, Josh cought his left wrist. Tyler gasped when he felt the familiar touch of leather on his skin and then heard two clicks as his hand was cuffed to the bed frame. He tugged against the cuffs, not to try to escape but to test if they were holding well enough. Same happened to his right hand.

"The subject is secure," Josh informed, his voice low and threatening. Tyler decided to join in on the role play and strained against the handcuffs.

"Let me go, you filthy beast," he yelled, his voice cracking. Josh laughed and pushed Tyler down on the bed, enclosing his legs with his own. Tyler felt Josh was completely naked too, dick on dick contact making him moan.

Suddenly, there was a sharp and cold sensation in Tyler's side. It made him impulsively move away, but his couldn't, his arms restained and his legs trapped. He let out a surprised, almost scared whimper and Josh shushed him. Tyler relaxed and concentrated on the sensation, trying to find out what it was. It wasn't a knife, Josh would never harm him, but it was metal for sure. Keys, maybe? Tyler gave up when the object moved up Tyler's body and stopped at the hollow where his neck began, resting heavily enough to give him a choking feeling, but not enough to actually restrict his breathing. Tyler felt his heartbeat pulse against the tip of the object.

''The subject seems to have some kind of pumping mechanism keeping him alive. Let's see how fast its pump can go,'' Josh said in a sly voice and moved the object away from Tyler's throat. Instaed, his hands returned to Tyler's body, his touch getting rougher this time, surely leaving bruises on his hips.

There was a warm and wet feeling on Tyler's stomach. At first Tyler thought it might be precum dripping from his or Josh's dick, but he realised it was Josh's tongue when the wetness moved upwards. Josh ran his tongue all the way up Tyler's sternum, waving his hand above the trail to make the sensation of cold spread through Tyler's body. Tyler was already shaking under Josh, he's lost all control over his muscles that were clenching and unclenching in spasms.

"Josh," Tyler moaned, his voice hoarse and desperate.

Josh stilled and groaned: "Who's Josh? Does the subject have a lover?"

Tyler nodded.

''He's my boyfriend. I love him,'' he muttered. Tyler wasn't sure how he managed to put words together, it seemed his love for Josh was just such a no-brainer he knew it even when he was practically falling apart from arousal. Josh's hand found Tyler's and he squeezed once, his way of saying it back without breaking character.

''Well, Josh isn't here. It's just Spooky,'' Josh continued with the role play. The nickname sent images to Tyler's head, images of Josh, all naked except for the alien mask.

"Let me see you, Spooky, let me see what your magnificent race looks like," Tyler whined. He was getting way too overstimulated with the blindfold on. He thought he was about to burst.

Josh quickly pulled off the ski mask and Tyler gasped. He blinked twice to get used to the light. Josh was stretched out on top of him, his face wrapped in the green alien mask, his head tilted to the side in a curious way.

Tyler took in the sight. Josh looked so hot and unearthly, it actually scared him.

''Fuck me, Spooky,'' Tyler yelled out, buckling his hips up in search for friction.

"You really want to be fucked by an alien?" Josh asked with a taunting edge.

"Yes, Spooky, I want your big alien dick inside of me," Tyler whined, his voice obscene and dripping with need.

Josh groaned and reached for lube. He squirted it on his fingers and lifted himself up so Tyler could shift his legs from under his grip. He teased Tyler's entrance with his fingers and then shoved one finger inside.

Tyler yelped and settled down getting used to the feeling. Josh soon added another finger and started searching for the prostate. He was used to it so it didn't take him long. Tyler almost screamed in pleasure.

"You really like this, don't you? Such a slut, getting fucked by an alien and enjoying it," Josh spat out and Tyler moaned in response.

Josh took his fingers out of Tyler's ass and lubed his erection, lining it with Tyler's entrance. Tyler closed his eyes and tilted his head on the side. At this point he was completely limb, a bundle of firing nerves and twitching muscles. Josh positioned Tyler's legs around his waist and when he pushed in slowly, Tyler screamed out.

"Quiet down, human slut," Josh ordered and Tyler bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. Josh quickly found a steady rythm, hitting Tyler's spot with every thrust. Tyler's dick was throbbing painfully between their stomachs. His wrists were straining against the leather. He needed his dick touched, but he couldn't do it himself and Josh didn't seem to have any intention of tending to Tyler's needs.

Josh's thrusts were becoming more frantic and soon his alien persona started to crumble, substituted instead by loud moans and tiny whimpers. Neither of them cared much about the role play now, Tyler kept repeating Josh's name, but Josh didn't even care about all the slip-ups.

"Josh... Spooky, I need... I need to cum," Tyler managed to say.

Josh nodded and gripped Tyler's dick, causing him to curse and arch his back to get more friction. In a few strokes Tyler was cumming all over himself, tears of relief trailing down his cheek. Josh wiped the tears away and in a few thrusts came himself, filling Tyler up and then collapsing beside him.

Finally, Josh took the mask off and revealed his flushed and smiling face. He was panting and his hair was wet with sweat, but to Tyler he looked beautiful.

Josh reached to the bed side table to get the keys for the handcuffs and unlocked them. Tyler remembered the metal thing at his throat. So it was the keys after all.

Josh held Tyler's wrists for a while, massaging over the lines the handcuffs left in Tyler's skin. Neither of them said anything, they were still processing everything that happened.

"Was it too weird?" Josh asked then, slight concern in his eyes.

"No, not at all," Tyler asured, smiling at his boyfriend. "You look so hot in that thing, you have no idea. And the blindfold? It's so good."

Josh smiled back at Tyler and kissed him on the lips. Tenderly and gently, no hint of his earlier dominance.

"We should do it again sometime, then," he suggested.

Tyler nodded frantically and added: "X-Files are definately ruined for me, though."

Josh laughed and stood up, leading his boyfriend by the hand to the bathroom to get them cleaned up. On the way they glanced at the television they left turned on. It was some horror movie, a girl was walking through the graveyard and there was a ghostly shadow following her. Josh stopped in the hallway.

"Tyler, why do we never use skeleton hoodies when we fuck?" he asked.

"Stop it, Josh," Tyler said in pretend annoyance and pulled the other boy into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> My grandma would disown me if she found this, I'm not even kidding.


End file.
